


La única

by JuneP



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Riley Taylor es una actriz de Hollywood, que acaba de romper con su novio, Chris Pine. Ambos se reencuentran días después en la boda de una amiga. Chris está empeñado en hacer las paces, pero Riley no está convencida. ¿Podrán arreglar sus diferencias?
Relationships: Chris Pine/Original Female Character(s), Chris Pine/Other(s)





	La única

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshoot en el que Chris Pine y su ex novia se reencuentran después de una pelea. ¿Podrán arreglar sus diferencias y volver a estar juntos? 
> 
> Es el primer fin que publico, por lo que si quieres darme tu opinión será genial :) 
> 
> PD: me imagino a Riley, la protagonista, como la actriz Mary Elisabeth Winstead.
> 
> Disclaimer: Esto es una historia de ficción fruto de mi mente. No autorizo que se publique en otras plataformas sin mi consentimiento. Por favor no la copies. Gracias :D

Me miré en el espejo por décima vez, llevaba tres minutos en el baño tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, y sobre todo, intentando calmarme mínimamente antes de volver al cóctel. Abrí la cartera y cogí el pintalabios rojo de Chanel que Margot me había regalado para que usara hoy, en su boda.

No sabía porqué pero cada vez que me pintaba los labios de rojo me veía más favorecida y sentía que recuperaba un poco la valentía. Recordé todas aquellas veces en las que había sentido miedo y mi madre siempre me había dicho lo mismo: “Riley, tu nombre significa valiente". Suspiré y fingí mi mejor sonrisa. No podía esconderme lo que quedaba de boda en el baño. Tenía que salir y afrontar mis miedos. O mejor dicho, mi miedo, que por desgracia tenía nombre y apellido.

Conté hasta diez para tranquilizarme por última vez y le prometí a mi reflejo que sería fuerte. Cuanto antes saliera, antes terminaría la noche. Abandoné el baño a paso decidido, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar la puerta cerrase detrás de mí, el objeto de todas mis preocupaciones ya me estaba llamando.

-¡Riley!-me paré en seco en cuanto mi nombre salió de su boca.

En menos de un segundo ya tenía plantado a Chris delante de mí. Su visión en traje era totalmente arrebatadora y el corazón me dio un salto tremendo dentro del pecho. Me odié por ello.

-Hola-me sonrió como siempre, como si entre nosotros hubiera normalidad.

No le contesté.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Chris con una naturalidad que resultaba dolorosa.

Levanté una ceja. No podía creerme que realmente me estuviera preguntando qué tal estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-sus ojos azules me miraban desconcertados.

-Nada.-respondí de malas maneras evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Estás guapísima, _Riles_.

Me envaré instantáneamente y me di la vuelta para marcharme, tenía que salir de esa conversación cuanto antes.  
No pude alejarme ni un paso, cuando sentí la mano de Chris retener mi brazo. Me quedé quieta un segundo antes de soltarme de un manotazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije encarándole con rabia.

-¿Podemos hablar?-por la cara que puso parecía que yo le acababa de dar un guantazo.

-No creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar.-respondí tajante.

-Lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que es mi último momento. Además, llevas toda la noche huyendo de mí.-sentí como el estómago se me comprimía dolorosamente cuando vi la tristeza que yo había puesto en su mirada.

-No estoy huyendo de ti, simplemente estoy disfrutando de la boda.-mentí como una bellaca. De hecho, evitarle toda la noche se había convertido en una tarea que había requerido todo mi esfuerzo y atención, ya que él parecía estar cada vez más cerca.

-¿Por eso te has escondido en el baño en cuanto me he acercado a menos de un metro de ti?-preguntó con calma.

-Yo no me escondo. Y de todos modos debería volver ya.-señalé con una mano el final del pasillo que me llevaría de vuelta al cóctel. -Seguro que Margot se está preguntando dónde estoy.

-Creo que Margot puede vivir un par de minutos sin ti.

Cogí aire tratando de serenarme, no me gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. Precisamente por eso le había estado evitando, desde que completamente atónita, le había visto entrar al cóctel.

-¿Por qué has venido?-solté a bocajarro.

-Eh, ¿qué?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Tú y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-¿Esperabas que no viniera? Yo también estaba invitado a la boda.-se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué has venido tú?

-Yo soy la dama de honor, era evidente que yo iba a venir sí o sí.-respondí malhumorada. -Podías haber tenido la decencia de respetarme esta noche y no venir. No sé porqué siempre te empeñas en poner las cosas más difíciles.-la pena que vi en sus ojos me apretó el corazón con fuerza. Chris parecía vulnerable, como una figura de cristal a punto de caerse y hacerse añicos. Era curioso, pero así era justamente como yo me sentía.

-¿Yo soy el que pone las cosas difíciles? Puedes decir lo que quieras Riley, pero para mí, sigues siendo mi novia.-cuando habló parecía enfadado y un poco menos vulnerable.

-Chris, por favor, hemos roto.

-No, no.-negó lentamente con la cabeza.-Tú has roto conmigo y te has marchado sin dejarme hablar contigo. Así que no digas "hemos roto". Yo no he roto contigo porque no puedo.-tragó saliva con fuerza antes de continuar. -Estoy atado a ti, _Riles_.

-No me llames así-me estremecí cuando le oí pronunciar por segunda vez el apodo cariñoso que me había puesto en nuestra tercera cita.-Ya no estamos juntos.

-Porque tú no quieres. No puedes pretender que te olvide en tres días. -dijo perdiendo la paciencia.-¡Tres días, Riley!-repitió incrédulo. -Hace tres días era el hombre más feliz del mundo, tumbado en el suelo de casa contigo mirando las estrellas del proyector. Acariciando tu mano y escuchando tu risa.-parecía que le costaba hablar y yo no quería seguir escuchando. -Joder, Riley, esperaste a que me quedara dormido para marcharte sin dar una explicación.-me reprochó.-¿Sabes lo que se siente al despertarse y ver que el amor de tu vida no está? Y no solo eso, lo peor es que llamas para ver dónde está y descubres que ha bloqueado tu número. Y de repente, te sientes perdido dentro de tu propia casa, porque la persona que le ponía sentido a todo se ha marchado, y no sabes porqué ni que hacer para encontrarla. Me he pasado los tres últimos días pegado al móvil, buscando tu nombre en Google por si encontraba alguna pista de donde encontrarte. Ni siquiera he tenido huevos de preguntarle a Margot porque eso sería reconocer en voz alta que me has abandonado. Así que evidentemente tenía que venir a esta boda. Tenía que venir con el corazón en un puño porque era el único sitio donde sabía que podría encontrarte. Y encontrarme a mí mismo, porque mi mundo se paró hace tres días Riley, y me gustaría que volviera a girar de nuevo.

-No digas esas cosas Chris, por favor.-sentía un nudo oprimiendo mi garganta de manera desagradable.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo decir lo que siento?-sus ojos brillaron con la luz de los farolillos que alumbraban el pasillo, y me parecieron más azules que nunca.

-Porque no quiero escucharlo.-susurré.

Mis palabras le hicieron daño, pero recompuso el rostro con rapidez.

-Y yo no quería que te fueras y te fuiste.

No respondí. No podía.

-¿A qué tienes miedo, Riley?-preguntó dando un paso en mi dirección.

-A nada.-retrocedí instintivamente.

-Encontraste el anillo, ¿verdad? Es lo único que tiene sentido.

-¿Qué anillo?-tiré de mis dotes interpretativas para poder hacerme la tonta y que fuera mínimamente creíble.

-Este anillo-Chris se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió. Delante de mis ojos estaba el anillo que había encontrado días atrás. El anillo que me había hecho irme de su casa en mitad de la noche sin hacer ruido. El anillo que había hecho que saliera como si fuera un vulgar ladrón. El anillo que había puesto mi mundo del revés.

Aparté la mirada, incapaz de seguir en esta conversación.

-Riley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó de sopetón.

-¿Estás loco? -le miré directamente a los ojos.-¡No estamos juntos, Chris! No puedes pedirme que me case contigo.

-Supongo que los dos estamos locos entonces, porque yo creo que seguimos juntos y tú que no. Creas lo que creas, eso no te da derecho a prohibirme pedírtelo.

-No, pero sí me da derecho a decirte que no.

-Riley…

-No.-le corté de manera tajante.

Ignorándome por completo, Chris plantó una rodilla en el suelo, y extendió la caja abierta hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡puede vernos alguien!-perdí la paciencia completamente.

-Me da igual.

-Levántate, por favor.-supliqué. En ese momento me encontraba totalmente dividida entre dos emociones. Una parte de mi estaba completamente asombrada, y la otra parte estaba muerta de miedo.

-Riley Anne Taylor cambiaste mi vida desde el instante en que te conocí.-Chris comenzó a hablar y yo me tapé la boca con la mano. -Recuerdo que entraste en el set mientras yo estaba grabando con Gal y fue la primera vez en mi vida que me quedé en blanco.-se le escapó una pequeña risa al recordarlo. -Y en ese momento lo supe, desde que plantaste tus preciosos ojos en mí, me di cuenta de que mi corazón ya no me pertenecía, estaba en tu mano.-continuó con emoción contenida. -Llevamos juntos dos años y yo sé que no quiero pasar ni un segundo más sin ti. Porque para mí eres la única. Sé que tienes miedo, que no quieres que la prensa nos acribille, ni que tu carrera se vea afectada, y eso hace que te quiera incluso más. Que pongas toda la intensidad y preocupación que pones a tu trabajo hace que te ame más y más cada día. Para mí eres un ejemplo a seguir. Y no, no te prometo una vida fácil, porque ambos somos famosos y siempre habrá alguna revista que quiera entrometerse, pero creo que juntos hemos aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro.-suspiró.-Quiero seguir leyendo guiones contigo, viendo series hasta dormirnos, abrazarte cuando tienes pesadillas, satisfacer tus más oscuros deseos y despertarme cada mañana a tu lado. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Riley. Y nada que digas cambiará eso. Sé que tenemos nuestros desacuerdos y que no siempre todo es perfecto, pero eso para mí eso lo hace más real. Tu haces que mi corazón sienta la luz de un día caluroso de verano, incluso cuando los días están nublados y solo llueve. Por eso lo tengo clarísimo. Eres tú, Riley. Eres la única.-tragó saliva con fuerza y cogió aire antes de hablar.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me masaje las sienes. Mientras escuchaba a Chris, el miedo había ido desvaneciéndose, pero todavía estaba demasiado presente como para rendirme a sus encantos tan fácilmente.

-No quiero ser la mujer de Chris Pine, quiero ser algo más que eso y esta industria es muy machista.-respondí con sinceridad.

-Entonces yo seré tu marido, Riley. Me da igual salir con un cartel a la calle si quieres en el que ponga: marido de Riley. Es que me da completamente igual. Además, tú eres mucho más famosa que yo, es imposible que eso pase. Casi seguro que será a mí, al que acusen de querer aprovecharse de tu fama.

Chris me miraba con una determinación inquebrantable.

-No quiero que me rompas el corazón. Conozco tu historial.-esa vez le tocó a mi inseguridad hablar por mí. Hace mucho tiempo que habíamos pasado por ese trago, todo por el estúpido articulo que había publicado una revista de cotilleo, explicando con pelos y señales la vida sentimental de Chris a lo largo del tiempo. 

-¿Has oido algo de lo que te he dicho?-una escueta sonrisa empezaba a asomarle en la comisura derecha del labio.

Asentí.

-Si alguien puede romper el corazón del otro aquí eres tú, porque yo no pienso alejarme de tu lado jamás.-habló con decisión. -Y si necesitas pensarlo, puedo pedírtelo mañana otra vez, y pasado mañana y así, hasta que un día te levantes y me digas que sí.

-¿Y si tardo diez años en pensarlo?

-No tengo prisa, Riley. Te esperaré toda la vida si hace falta.

Tiré de la mano de Chris hacia arriba, y él se levantó.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos.

-Te quiero.-dijo acercándose a mi con lentitud. Esa vez no me aparté.

Tiré de las solapas de su chaqueta en mi dirección y le besé con suavidad. Noté como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo y se relajaba.

-Yo también te quiero, Chris. Lo siento.-le abracé. Enterré la cara en su camisa y lloré.-Se te cayó el anillo del bolsillo y me asusté cuando lo vi.-expliqué. -No pensaba con claridad, estaba aturrullada y huí como una cobarde. Lo siento.

Le oí suspirar.

-No pasa nada, cariño.-me apartó de él y me miró fijamente a los ojos-Pero la próxima vez que vayas a salir corriendo, avísame.

-¿Para qué?-fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

-Para ponerme las deportivas y correr contigo hasta que se te pase el miedo.

Sentí como esas palabras terminaban de derrumbar el muro que yo misma había construido alrededor de mi corazón.

Le besé nuevamente y dejé fluir todos mis sentimientos por él. No sé cómo en algún momento había podido parecerme buena idea dejarle atrás. Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo habría durado sin poder verle o hablarle, porque lo cierto es que había pasado tres días encerrada en una habitación de hotel, rodeada de helado y películas románticas.

-Por mucho que me apetezca quitarte el vestido ahora mismo, creo que deberíamos volver ahí dentro antes de que eso pase, porque si no, no pienso soltarte hasta que amanezca.

Extendí la mano izquierda y la dejé flotando en el aire, con el codo pegado a la cadera. Le miré a los ojos con rendición.

Chris tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ese gesto quería decir.

-Riley, significa eso…

-Sí.-no le dejé acabar.

Chris sacó con cuidado el anillo de la caja. Lo colocó en mi dedo anular y lo empujó con delicadeza hasta que estuvo en su sitio.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos el anillo con emoción mientras yo le observaba a él, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Le acaricié la mejilla y él enfocó su ojos en mí. Me agarró la cara y pegó su frente a la mía.

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo, Riley?-preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

-Sí.

-Dilo otra vez.

Me reí.

-Voy a casarme contigo, Chris.-dije antes de besarle.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que me fallaron las rodillas ligeramente. Parecía un niño feliz la mañana de navidad.

-Somos un desastre.-comenté limpiando una lágrima que corría por su rostro.

-Me da igual lo que seamos mientras estés conmigo.-respondió antes de abrazarme tan fuerte que consiguió levantarme en el aire. -Quiero que me repitas toda la noche que vas a casarte conmigo.

Se me escapó la risa y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo también estaba conmovida.

-No sé como vamos a esconder el anillo a los paparazzi.-reflexioné cuando Chris me dejó con suavidad en el suelo.

-No tenemos porqué esconderlo-me cogió la mano y acarició la piedra brillante del anillo- pero si quieres lo hacemos. Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda. Yo estoy en una pompa de felicidad y nada va a sacarme de ahí-dijo volviendo a poner mi sonrisa favorita-aunque lo que más me apetece ahora mismo es que todo el mundo sepa que vas a casarte conmigo. Me apetece salir y gritárselo a esos paparazzi.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estás loco, Chris.

-Por ti.-se acercó a mí y unió su boca a la mía.

-Creo que me gustaría esperar unos días antes de hacer un comunicado de prensa.-murmuré con sinceridad cuando nos separamos.

-Tu mandas-Chris sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?

-La respuesta es más que obvia cariño. La mujer de mis sueños va a casarse conmigo. La chica que me robó el corazón cuando la conocí, la que me hizo pensar por primera vez en mi vida: _es ella. La única._ Esa chica, me ha dicho que sí.


End file.
